warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Stormeyes
Spartans Okay, lets start with the Melta Bullets. Melta weapons use a fusion cell to superheat a column of air and vapourise anything caught in that column. Good luck getting that into a bullet. Other than that, they do fit the bill for Space Marines jacked up on Psychon, 'Slaught and Spur. Aside from the WS and BS. They're a bit high. Yeah, Veterans and Veteran Sergeants, maybe, but a standard Spartan, nah. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) i am sorting out some pictures too.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Don't even think of using anything Halo related. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) If i did that, it would be making it more halo and it would probably be deleted, so why would i when i have photos of my models?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Is it really necessary to have them called Spartans? You know why that is, and the article is perfectly decent in itself. You couldn't have toned it down a it, srsly? Enforcers I know this is probably gonna rain on ur parade but Enforcers are already employed by the Inquisition --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) bollocks!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) You mean the Inquisitorial Arbites? Their real name is Wards. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Still the bloody Inquisition, they are also known as Wards but theyre most commonly known as Enforcers of the Inquisition --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I've always called them Inquisitorial Wards, but you have a point. Maybe call them something like the Telan Rifles? //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah trying to put them down as one word will be difficult, most have already been claimed by GW --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) "Strike one!" --Seth Valkaiser 07:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dragoons, maybe? Haha its funny, there are Brimlock Dragoons and Pyran Dragoons, both are Imperial Guard regiments/armies --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 12:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :And the Jouran Dragoons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This is so not my day, week, month, or year for that matter...Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) dude its only the 14th. and yes, it is 4am here... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 16:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ooooh Dark Seer, lady of the night. :P .... ok the really late night, like the next morning :) KuHB1aM 22:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) "Strike Two!" Seth Valkaiser 00:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Eh? fuck off Seth, you'll have your action in... which one was it... Heralds of Chaos? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) My Stormeyes Shall not Fail Shouldn't it be stormeyes? you are referring to more than one after all. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hell if I know. i'll change it quick... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Well done Bolshack. Its good for you coz you know how it goes... three strike-outs on a name and Karvis the FOrsaken comes up behind you and removes your head for you. So goes the legend --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'''] 09:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) oh? i thought it was three strikes and doombreed comes and slays me...Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC)